


Natasha x reader drabbles and one shots

by Alexander_Daeqirelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Movie Nights, Natasha doesn't cheat on you but she does cheat on quizzes, Nightmares, also some hurt/comfort, sometimes the reader is a girl but it's usually a gender neutral reader so i hope y'all can enjoy it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Daeqirelle/pseuds/Alexander_Daeqirelle
Summary: Basically what the title says.Note: the first two have been posted seperately before but since I'm planning on doing more of these I decided to keep them all in one place so for the sake of completeness they're added here too.





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha comes home to her girlfriend after a mission.

It had been a while since you started dating Natasha Romanoff. It was very new to both of you. You had previously been practically married to your books and wasn’t interested much in these kind of things and Natasha had never cared for anything serious because it might affect her job. Everything changed when you ran into each other at a bar last summer. It began as a casual conversation but once the two of you started talking you found you were unable to stop. You exchanged phone numbers and had grown quite close quite fast. Still, you had decided to take things slow, afraid of messing this up. Now, it was half a year later and two weeks ago you left the campus life behind and moved into the Avengers compound. You still had your own room (again not wanting to go too fast) but you had been able to spend way more time together like this. Besides, you had never liked the dorms anyway. Today your girlfriend was on a mission so you had the place to yourself. It felt strange and empty and way too big, but when you went to bed that night you knew that when you woke up in the morning she would be home.  
………………  
It was just past midnight when the team returned to the compound. Natasha had her own little ritual for nights like this. First a shower, then some food and a little talk to the others and then she would go to bed. She was so tired when she headed into the bathroom that it took her a moment to notice the little post it on the mirror. Curiously and carefully, she took it and read. Glad you’re back! I’ve hanged your bathrobe over the heater, dinner is waiting for you in the fridge and hugs are available down the hall. Love you x Natasha couldn’t help but smile at the sweet words before she stepped into the shower. A little while later she slipped on the now comfortably warm robe and headed for the kitchen, where some of the guys were already debating whether they would just order pizza (was there even a place open this late?) or if someone still had energy left to cook. She opened the fridge to find a box with another post it note (For Natasha :) ) with a delicious looking fresh salad with smoked chicken. Knowing Y/N’s cooking skills she had made it all herself. She smiled affectionately at the salad. It was so sweet of her to do this. She grabbed a fork and a knife and headed straight for the couch, her smile turning into a grin as she noticed the almost jealous stares from her teammates. “Damn, where do I find me a girl like that?” muttered Bucky. “I think she’s down the hall,” said Clint jokingly. Natasha smacked him over the head with yesterday’s newspaper. Fifteen minutes later she made her way to your room. She carefully opened the door, trying not to wake you, and slipped under the covers. You didn’t spend every night together yet but it was especially on nights like this that she needed this. As she draped her arm around your waist and carefully pulled you closer she couldn’t help but marvel at how different and much better this was than the way it used to be. Now she came back to you instead of to an empty house. You opened your eyes a little, still half asleep, as you noticed her presence. “Hey,’ you muttered, smiling sleepily. “You’re back.” “No,’ she said, lightly kissing your forehead. “I’m home.”


	2. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Natasha are in a long distance relationship due to you being in college and she being in new York/all over the world, but you’re staying with her over the summer. By leaving for college you feel like you’re losing your friends. But Natasha is always there for you.  
> (aka what I wish someone had told me)

You had only been a few days at the compound but you already loved it. You were happy with you daily phone calls and almost daily skype sessions with Natasha but being with her for real was so much better. You had toured New York city, been to the zoo together and today you had enjoyed a romantic picnic in the park near the compound. It all felt like a dream. But scrolling through your phone that night before going to bed gave you a fresh and unwelcome dose of reality. You didn’t tell your girlfriend when she got out of the shower, not wanting to let it get to you and also not wanting to ruin the moment, but Natasha of course noticed something was wrong anyway. She didn’t want to push you into talking, but when she had turned the lights off and you were unable to sleep she asked anyway. “Hey, what’s wrong?” You didn’t reply so she sat up and turned the lights back on. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” Unable to stay silent now you whispered your answer. “I have no friends.” A look of confusion crossed Natasha’s face. “What happened?” You sat up now too, needing to get it all out.

“I feel like I’m losing my old friends and I hate it. I try to stay in touch and they ignore me, but meanwhile they can stay friends with everyone else and it’s just… they mean so much to me. And college is fun you know, meeting new people, discovering all kinds of new things. I don’t regret going, but… I really miss them. We were so close all these years and now we hardly even talk. And I know that moving to the other side of the country meant that I would lose some of my friends I just hadn’t thought it meant all of them.” You looked down, your hands fidgeting with the blanket. “I know it’s harder to stay in touch when you don’t see each other every day, but it’s not impossible right? I know some of my old classmates still see each other on weekends and invite each other over for parties with their new friends and even some people from my own friend group still hang out a lot. And remember my two best friends, Martin and Charlie? We used to call ourselves the three musketeers but guess who are so close they’re going on vacation together this summer? And they didn’t even invite me.” Her voice turned bitter now. “I had to find out about this by chance.” You nodded to her phone as a way of explanation before looking up into your girlfriend’s eyes. “I know it’s possible to stay friends and I always try to message them and stay in touch, but…” You shrugged and looked down again. “I guess I’m just not worth it.”  
“Hey,” Natasha spoke softly as a tear rolled down your cheek. She gently put her arms around you and pulled you close. “That’s not true. You’re the kindest, sweetest person I know and you deserve all the love in the world. If they think it’s too much trouble to talk to you or to even text you back then they are the ones not worthy of you.” She softly pressed her lips against your cheek. “But I miss them,” you whispered. “I know.” She hugged you a little a tighter. “And I’m not saying you have to stop trying completely. Maybe some of them will feel like a reunion some time. But I think you have to stop trying to put so much effort in trying to stay in touch if they don’t give you anything back. You said you met some nice people in college. Making new friends takes time but if you put you energy in them you might get the friends you deserve. You know they’re out there somewhere.” She smiled and kissed you again. “You found me and we’re so much more than friends even though there’s an ocean instead of a country between us. I know it’s hard to let them go but a friendship should go both ways. Besides, in college most people are looking for new friends. It’s gonna be alright. And you always have me and your family too. You’re not alone.” You smiled and looked up to kiss her. “Thank you. I really needed to hear that.” She kept hugging you for a few more minutes until she asked if you wanted to go back to sleep. You nodded and cuddled together under the blankets, her arm around you and your head on her chest. So you fell asleep, more at peace than earlier. Whatever else life would throw at you, you had Natasha by your side.


	3. Lions in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Natasha have a movie night and Nat chooses a scary one. Also, the night after.

Friday was you and Nat’s weekly movie night. You were done with your classes for the week and she never had any meetings that evening so unless she was gone on a mission Friday nights were just for the two of you.   
“What are we watching tonight?” she asked, already on the couch in the compound’s cozy living room and reaching for the remote.   
“I don’t know, it’s your turn to choose this week. Though if you choose something scary I’m not sleeping alone tonight,” you smirked, heading towards the kitchen. “What do you want to drink?”   
Natasha mirrored your smirk, knowing exactly what you were doing. “Do you know The Ghost and the Darkness?” Upon the shake of your head she continued. “It’s about two lions in an African town who attack and kill villagers at night. They’re never seen, which is why the people name them Ghost and Darkness. Unlike normal lions, who only kill for food and if threatened, these do it for sport. Because they enjoy it. It’s based on a true story,” she added casually.   
You raised your eyebrows. “Sounds… fun?” Scary movies were never really your thing but hey, you had your girlfriend by your side and there was no way you were going to chicken out now.   
Natasha knew, of course and she turned the tv on with a grin. “Thought so. Could you bring me some wine?”   
While she searched for the movie you grabbed her favorite bottle and two glasses and a moment later you flopped down beside her on the couch and made yourself comfortable.   
“There you go milady,” you said as you set them down on the table.   
“Thanks love,” Nat said as she settled in next to you and pressed play.   
…..  
The lions turned out to be quite scary indeed. You barely saw them and there were no graphic murder scenes (thank God!) but there was the constant knowledge that they were out there somewhere and you never knew when they were going to show up. Your eyes were glued to the screen and as the movie progressed you found yourself shifting closer and closer to your girlfriend. Your hand on her arm and your thighs pressed together as a reassurance that she was there and you were not about to be murdered yourself. Natasha, who had totally predicted and hoped for this, loved it. She’s very protective of the people she cares about and she loved holding you and making you feel safe, even if she was protecting you from two lions who were killed decades ago. She put her other arm around you and pulled you close, waiting for the jump scare she knew was coming. And when it came, she had you.   
But Natasha wouldn’t be Natasha if she didn’t tease you about it.   
“You were totally scared, I could feel it,” she said a while later as you were in the bathroom, brushing your teeth.   
“I totally wasn’t. It wasn’t even that scary.”  
“Oh please, you almost screamed at the end when he jumped on the railway.”  
“In surprise! I was surprised not scared!”   
“Totally.”  
“Totally.” You both knew the truth but you wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of saying it out loud.  
“So, are you staying with me or are you staying in your own room tonight?” The Avengers had turned one of their guest rooms into your room when you and Natasha became serious, though you spend the night in hers more often than not.   
“Can I stay with you?”   
Natasha smirked, remembering what you had said earlier. “Of course.” She held the door open for you and turned off the lights.   
………  
She woke up to a single scream. Her assassin’s instinct taking over, the first thing she did was reach for her gun, the second was reach for you. Only you weren’t there. In a second she was up and in the hallway, her gun up and ready to fire at whatever evil had shown up. But the only thing that she saw was you standing in the lit hallway with you hands over your mouth, partly in shock but also partly in embarrassment. Natasha lowered her gun and quickly made her way over to you, wrapping both arms around you.   
“What happened?”   
You took a shaky breath. “I got up to get some water and when I turned the lights on I saw that… thing.” You motioned to the wall where a lion’s head hang on display, a remnant from Thor’s hunting days. “I wasn’t fully awake and I guess I kinda freaked out.”  
You pressed your face against her chest, simultaneously seeking comfort and hiding your embarrassment. Natasha, who thought this was incredibly cute but also really funny, pulled you closer, her body shaking with laughter as she held you tight.   
“Oh sweetheart,” she mumbled affectionately, pressing kisses into your hair.   
“Do I need to walk you to the bathroom?” she asked when you pulled away a little later. You smiled sheepishly. “I’ll be fine. But leave the lights on until I get back.”  
She smiled back. “Alright. But hurry up, bed’s getting cold.”   
She shook her head as she made her way back to the bathroom, putting the gun back where it belonged. Bloody lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost and the Darkness is an actual movie that did scare the hell out of me but then, I'm a coward lol.


	4. Monsters stuck in your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Natasha still thinks she's a monster but you believe otherwise.

Natasha Romanoff’s bloody past is no secret. Not to you, not to the Avengers and since she had released the Hydra files, not even to the world. But there was no one who knew it all better than herself. Everything she had done, every drop of blood on her hands, she carried it with her every day.

She had been with the Avengers for several years now. Preventing disasters, taking out bad guys, even saving the world a few times. It made her feel better about herself, but sometimes it felt as if she would never be able to make up for everything she had done. As if it was just too much red.

Those times usually came after nightmares. Tonight was one of those nights. Natasha was a world-class assassin, trained not to make any sound unless she chose to. So unlike some of her roommates she never screamed herself awake. Her eyes snapped open but she didn’t even move, and usually no one would know about it and she would be alone with her fears and thoughts. But not since she met you. You were a light sleeper and the change in her breathing was enough to wake you up.

“Hey,” you mumbled, still half asleep. “You okay?” There came no answer and you blinked a few times, forcing yourself to fully wake up. “Natasha?”

You rolled over and turned the nightlight on so you could see her. Your girlfriend sat up at your action, pressing her hands against her face, partly to shield herself from the light and party to hide the tears on her face. But she had never been good at hiding things from you.

“Hey,” you spoke softly, taking her hands into your own. “Baby look at me. What’s wrong?” 

“I’m a monster,” she whispered, the emotion and vulnerability of this moment a rare sight. It was not the first time she had said something like this and you knew she had relived one of the awful moments from her past that reminded her of who she used to be.

“No, hey, no that’s not true,” you said as you gently squeezed her hands, but she shook her head. “How can you say that? You know the things I’ve done, the person I was. Why would you even want to be with me?”

“Natasha, listen,” you started, your voice growing stronger now, determined to make her believe you. “It doesn’t matter what you’ve done or who you were. What matters is who you are now, and right now you’re pretty fucking amazing you know? After everything they’ve done to you, after everything you’ve been through, no one would blame you if you’d just be like fuck it, and go live out your days somewhere in peace. God knows you deserve it. But instead you say well, they made me learn all these skills, now I might as well use them for something good. And that’s really impressive. You risk your life every day for the safety and happiness of people who don’t even know that you do, who might not even care. But you do it anyway. Because _you_ care. And I’ve never seen a monster do that.” You smiled at her now. “No matter your past, you’ve become a really amazing person Natasha and you can be proud of yourself. God knows I am. And I hope you too.”

You raised your hands to her face so you could wipe the tears of her cheeks but you didn’t get the chance as she wrapped her arms around you and pulled you close. “Do you really mean that?” she whispered into your ear. “Every word.” She pulled away, only to press her lips against yours, letting the kiss say what words could not and as you lay down again, your arm around her and her head on your chest, you knew she believed you.


	5. A little romance never killed nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha claims she's not a romantic person but you found a stupid quiz to prove her wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this bc it's too hot there that's my excuse  
> also guess who else is allergic to flowers!

It was way too hot to be doing anything right now. Usually summers with Natasha meant doing all kinds of adventurous stuff. You still remembered the road trip you made together two years ago, your first vacation together. It had been one of the greatest experiences of your life. But this week all plans had been cancelled since it was basically too hot to even move.

 

You were sprawled across the couch with a cold drink on the table beside you, reading a crappy magazine. Your brain wasn’t working well enough for the ‘real’ stuff but who cared anyway. Not being able to do anything had you bored out of your mind and you’d do anything to distract you from the heat.

Natasha walked in, drying her hair from the third cold shower of today, and nodded at what you were reading.

“Anything interesting in that?” You rolled over so you could face her.

“Not really. Unless you want to take a quiz on how romantic you are.” You grinned at your girlfriend and she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t do romance, you know that already.” Your playful smile grew wider.

“Right. Though I do remember you going on a mission so secret you weren’t even allowed to call me and you sending me flowers from where you were based.”

“You’re _allergic_ to flowers.”

“You didn’t know that then.” Natasha sighed.

“Just because I’m in love with you doesn’t mean I’m a romantic person. Get over it.” Now you had her exactly where you wanted her. You waved the magazine, smiling brightly. “Wanna prove it?”

Natasha knew exactly what you did there but she liked seeing you happy more than anything so she sighed “fine” and let herself fall down in one of the chairs. Plus, she could totally have fun and rig this quiz.

“Alright,” you said enthusiastically and turned to the right page.

“Question 1. Do you ever cry during romantic movies?

A.Yes all the time. I’m a very emotional person.

B.Sometimes, when there’s a very beautiful scene.

C.Never, romantic movies suck.”

“C,” Natasha answered immediately, sipping her drink and conveniently forgetting about the time you convinced her to watch The Notebook together. You pretended not to notice.

“Question 2. You come home from a long day at work and your partner has decided to surprise you. They cooked dinner and covered the house in rose petals. How do you feel about this?

A.Aww this is so sweet! I’ve never been happier.

B.I’m really flattered, even though it’s a little over the top.

C.Rose petals? Who’s going to clean all that up?”

“Hmm.” Her voice was neutral but she was secretly really enjoying this. “If Tony didn’t hire a cleaning service I’d say C.”

You rolled your eyes but said nothing, continuing with the quiz. You kept asking the questions and Natasha consistently picked the least romantic option, even she was blatantly lying. She had never thought of herself as a romantic person but with you things were different. She sometimes made exceptions for you.

After you finished the last question (Question 15. What is your dreamhouse? A. A castle. B. An apartment in a big city. C. Just a house, I guess. Where Natasha, sitting on a chair on her floor of the Avengers Tower in _New York City_ still with a straight face answered C) you finally got to the results.

Your eyes briefly went to the “Mostly C” section but then decided that you would pick option D in this quiz: beat Natasha at her own game.

“More than 35 points,” you improvised, before starting to read the section below “Mostly A”. “You’re a very romantic person. You enjoy doting upon your partner, holding on to meaningful keepsakes and honoring the romantic moments in your life. You believe in the power of love and your passion for passion is truly inspiring for others.”

You managed to keep the smile off your face but not out of your eyes as Natasha shot you a disbelieving look. “No way that’s true.” You tried to look innocent as you pointed at the page. “I can’t help it, that’s what it says.” Your girlfriend narrowed her eyes. “Show me.” You were smiling now. “No.” “Show me!” No!”

You closed the magazine and held it away from her as she came over to you and started tickling you until you begged her to stop. You were still giggling when she pulled away and gave you a loving smile, holding out her hand. “It’s way too hot to be arguing with you, I’m gonna take another shower. You coming?” You decided against pointing out that taking showers together was also romantic and let her guide you towards the bathroom.


End file.
